Vientos de Hierro
CIERRE DE TURNO: 15 DE Mayo A LAS 15:00 HORA ESPAÑOLA Es el año 1910, un año que en nuestra realidad sería el cúlmen de la Belle Époque antes del inicio de las guerras balcánicas. Sin embargo, este no es nuestro mundo, y ese aire relajado no se transmite a esta realidad. Bienvenido al universo de Vientos de Hierro, uno donde la geopolítica tomó un rumbo muy distinto al que conocemos pero dentro de un contexto similar. Al igual que nuestro mundo, los avances sociales y en tecnología están haciendo tambalear a la humanidad y la promesa de un progreso idílico está en las mentes de muchos, tal como lo está el hórrido fantasma de una guerra moderna y distinta a todas las anteriores. En este mundo confuso y caótico, deberás llevar a tu país como convengas, tratando de vivir en paz o zambulléndote en guerra con tus vecinos, tu decides. Reglas #Se permite jugar como partidos políticos o colonias, pero es recomendable utilizar países completos. Las grandes potencias no están limitadas a jugadores experimentados, pero se recomienda a los más novatos no escoger grandes potencias. #El ASB o cualquier cosa carente de sentido será directamente eliminado y el usuario será sancionado. #Los jugadores tendrán tres días para poner sus posts y los administradores dos para pasar de turno. #Si un usuario no realiza su turno durante 3 turnos (si el juego dura tanto) pasará a ser un NPC y seguirá las políticas a largo plazo del jugador o, en su defecto, las que el administrador ha descrito ya. #En caso de que dos o más jugadores unifiquen sus países, uno de ellos y solo uno recibirá el control del país de forma aleatorio y el resto deberán elegir un país distinto. #Cada jugador con país está obligado a tomar una decisión inicial sobre su país. #Los NPC serán especialmente agresivos en este juego y con una IA superior debido a la tensa atmósfera a nivel mundial, tus acciones pueden tener grandes consecuencias. #En términos militares solo se permite poner planes, nada de resultado. Se recomienda que los planes sean generales. #El post no podrá ser editado bajo ningún concepto, salvo que sea para respuestas diplomáticas. En caso de hacerse se tirará el post completo. #Se implementa el sistema de mobilización, habiendo tres tipos básicos: parcial, general y total (10, 20 y 30% de la población masculina). Si la guerra es con un país especialmente fuerte y se lleva un año en total, se puede llegar a la mobilización absoluta (50%). Cuantos más niveles de movilización más tardarán las tropas en entrenarse y más se dañará la economía. #Se pueden declarar mobilizaciones fijas de un nº de soldados inferior a 100.000. Éstas tardarán un turno en mobilizarse y tendrán una calidad superior a las mobilizaciones porcentuales. #Se debe hacer política con cuidado, ya que pueden sacarte del poder por un golpe de estado o sublevación. #Es obligatorio para cada jugador con país crear una página para este. Respecto a las guerras es obligatorio crearlas y editarlas si involucran a 2 o más jugadores, siendo opcionales el resto. #Los posts habrán de ser obligatoriamente menores a una hoja de word incluidos aspectos secretos y militares. Cualquier post con mayor longitud será directamente ignorado. #Se recomienda a los usuarios ser breves con medidas políticas y económicas, para aligerar el juego y no sobrecargar a los administradores con charla insulsa. #Se ignorará toda queja tipo "Mis soldados son mejores tendría que haber ganado" y se podrá llegar a sancionar al usuario, si tus acciones salen mal, salen mal. #Una vez comenzado el juego, un jugador solo podrá cambiar de país una vez cada 4 turnos. Hasta que no comienze el cambio es gratuito e ilimitado. #Se requiere de un mínimo de 10 jugadores y 7 posteos para pasar de turno, en caso de no cumplir dicha cuota el juego quedará en pausa hasta que se cumpla la cuota. #La tecnología avanzará a un ritmos similar al de NLT, nada de sacar misiles de crucero en 1920. #Si no se cumplen las mencionadas reglas o se comete mucho ASB, a la puta calle, expulsado del juego. #Todas las reglas tipificadas en el presente reglamento tienen carácter retroactivo y habilitan a los administradores a actuar de oficio. Artículos *Lore *Guerras *Disputas Territoriales *Archivo: 1910-1912 *Archivo: 1912-1913 *Archivo: 1914-1918 *Memes Mapa y Países center|700px |-|Con Jugador = *border|25px Reino de Abisinia - Usuario:Entrerriano *border|25px Confederación Alemana del Sur - Usuario:Bavaricante *border|25px Imperio del Brasil - Usuario:SirHarry *border|25px República de California - Usuario:Jesus Moro *border|25px Federación de las Carolinas - Usuario:Herr Klaus *border|25px República de Chile - Usuario:Zunigov *border|25px Imperio de China - Usuario:SerMars *border|25px Reino de Dinamarca - Usuario:FiurerCastellanos **border|25px Ducado de Holstein *border|25px Reino de las Españas - Usuario:Fachanator **border|25px Reino del Perú - Usuario:Gremragno **border|25px Mancomunidad de Cataluña - Usuario:Onide **border|25px Reino de Merina **border|25px Protectorado de Marruecos **border|25px Capitanía General de las Filipinas **border|25px Sultanato de Sulu *border|25px Reino de Francia - Usuario:Moironix . **border|25px Reino de la Patagonia - Usuario:Asterisco808 **border|25px Protectorado de Aro **border|25px Protectorado de Aïr **border|25px Protectorado Tugurt **border|25px Sultanato de Warsangali **border|25px Reino de Siria **border|25px Reino de Mysore **border|25px Protectorado de Camboya **border|25px Protectorado de Annam **border|25px Protectorado de Laos **border|25px Protectorado de Hanoi *border|25px Provincias Unidas de Italia - Usuario:Reptile308 **border|25px Sultanato de Túnez *border|25px Imperio del Japón **border|25px Imperio Coreano **border|25px Imperio de Manchuria - Usuario:Imperio Anglosajon *border|25px República de La Plata - Usuario:ADNET88 *border|25px República de Luisiana - Usuario:EricW1 *border|25px República Mexicana - Usuario:Adoni miguel08 *border|25px Reino de Noruega - Usuario:Hector el grande xd *border|25px Federación de Nueva Granada - Usuario:Christian Emperator *border|25px República del Paraguay - Usuario:El Susovic *border|25px República del Ponto - Usuario:Saga, el Gran Patriarca *border|25px Reino Unido (Facción de Jorge) - Usuario:Darh gein *border|25px Imperio Ruso - Usuario:Neko-no-kōhī **border|25px Emirato de Bujara **border|25px Kanato de Jiva **border|25px Protectorado de Kandy *border|25px Reino de las Dos Sicilias - Usuario:LovinHC *border|25px República de Texas - Usuario:Camarada Antonio *border|25px República de Virginia - Usuario:HunterEND |-|NPC - Américas = *border|25px República Federal de Centroamérica *border|25px Estado de Deseret *border|25px Confederación del Ecuador *border|25px República de Florida (Occidental) *border|25px República de Georgia *border|25px República de Haití *border|25px Confederación India *border|25px República de Indian Stream *border|25px Estado Mapuche *border|25px República de Maryland *border|25px Rebelión Maya *border|25px República de Nueva África **border|25px Estado Libre Gullah *border|25px Federación de Nueva Inglaterra *border|25px República de Nueva York *border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos *border|25px República de Pensilvania *border|25px República del Perú *border|25px República Portuguesa *border|25px Reino Unido **border|25px Dominio de Columbia **border|25px Dominio de Canadá **border|25px Protectorado de Hawaii **border|25px República de los Pies Negros *border|25px Confederación Sioux *border|25px Reino de Suecia *border|25px Federación del Gran Uruguay *border|25px República Federal de Venezuela |-|NPC - Europa = *border|25px Principado de Albania *border|25px República Federal Alemana *border|25px República Popular Alemana *border|25px Principado de Andorra *border|25px Reino Unido de Austria *border|25px Ducado Unido del Báltico *border|25px Principado de Bosnia *border|25px Zarato Búlgaro **border|25px Principado de Serbia *border|25px República de las Dos Naciones *border|25px República de Finlandia *border|25px Reino de Grecia *border|25px Reino de Hannover *border|25px Principado de Liechtenstein *border|25px Gran Ducado de Luxemburgo *border|25px Principado de Mónaco *border|25px Principado de Montenegro *border|25px Sultanato Otomano *border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos *border|25px Estados Papales *border|25px República Portuguesa *border|25px Reino Unido **border|25px Dominio de Irlanda **border|25px Mandato de Constantinopla *border|25px Reino de Rumanía *border|25px Reino de Sajonia *border|25px Ducado de San Marino *border|25px Reino de Suecia *border|25px Confederación Suiza *border|25px República Popular Ucraniana *border|25px República Veneciana |-|NPC - África = *border|25px Reino de Ashanti *border|25px Reino Unido de Austria *border|25px Imperio Bornu *border|25px Sultanato de Darfur *border|25px República de las Dos Naciones *border|25px Confederación del Ecuador *border|25px República de Freedonia *border|25px Reino de Grecia *border|25px Sultanato de Marruecos *border|25px Sultanato de Omán *border|25px República del Orange *border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos **border|25px Reino de Loango *border|25px República Portuguesa **border|25px Reino de Kongo *border|25px Reino Unido **border|25px Protectorado de Barotselandia **border|25px Protectorado de Bechuanalandia **border|25px Reino de Dahomey **border|25px Sultanato de Egipto **border|25px Protectorado de Katanga **border|25px Protectorado de Sierra Leona **border|25px Protectorado Tukuler *border|25px Emirato Sanusí *border|25px Reino de Suazilandia *border|25px República de Sudáfrica *border|25px Reino de Suecia *border|25px Imperio Wadai *border|25px Reino de Wasulu *border|25px República Veneciana |-|NPC - Asia = *border|25px Sultanato de Aceh *border|25px Reino de Afganistán *border|25px Arabia Hachemita *border|25px Arabia Saudita *border|25px República de Armenia *border|25px Emirato de Asir *border|25px Reino Unido de Austria *border|25px República de Azerbaiyán *border|25px Reino de Bután *border|25px Reino de Cachemira *border|25px Rebeldes Filipinos *border|25px República Georgiana *border|25pxRepública del Kurdistán *25px Kanato de Mongolia *border|12px Reino de Nepal *border|25px Sultanato de Omán *border|25px Sultanato Otomano *border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos **border|25px Protectorado de Travancore **border|25px Protectorados de Indonesia *border|25px Reino de Persia *border|25px República Portuguesa *border|25px Reino Unido **border|25px Mandato de Palestina **border|25px Federación del sur de Arabia **border|25px Estados de la Tregua **border|25px Reino de Irak **border|25px Raj Británico *border|25px Reino de Siam *border|25px Imperio Sij *border|25px Reino de Sikkim *border|25px Reino del Tíbet *border|25px República de Uiguristán *border|25px Reino de Yemen Turnos 1917 NORTEAMÉRICA *El banco del Canadá anexa el banco del Quebec, lo que causa indignación entre la población francófona del país. *Saboteadores desconocidos vuelan la fábrica militar de Lyndhurst, Pensilvania. *La policía de San Francisco cierra 200 prostíbulos. *Miembros de la IWW (Comunistas) protestan por las malas condiciones de las minas de Bisbee, California. *25.000 mexicanos abandonan el territorio anexado por California. Se cree que el atentado de San Francisco fue culpa de un mexicano en contra de la guerra. *Los cineastas de Norteamérica se desplazan hacia California, concretamente a un lugar cerca de Los Ángeles apodado "Hollywood". *Centroamérica (bueno, ambas facciones) solicitan armamento a California y en menor medida Texas. *Se espera que el ferrocarril Texas-California se complete el año próximo. *Surge con fuerza el "Partido de Cascadia" en Columbia, que busca una república independiente. *Virginia anexa Maryland, formándose la "República de Apalachia". *Lakota lanza un ataque preventivo contra Luisiana y los Siux, logrando grandes éxitos con su rápida y rauda caballería. *Los villistas alcanzan la frontera californiana. Se cree que algún incidente puede ocurrir pronto. Por su parte las 15.000 tropas mexicanas logran pocos resultados. *La situación de los negros se calma en Texas. *Florida se unifica con Georgia bajo una confederación temiendo ser totalmente conquistados por los negros, los cúales empiezan a perder terreno. SUDAMÉRICA *Conflictos internos en territorio mapuche causan tensiones en el país. *Chile conquista la parte más poblada de Chiloé y el territorio aledaño y consigue avanzar hasta Antofagasta, ciudad que se encuentra disputada entre españoles y chilenos. *Ecuador rechaza quedarse sin Guayaquil. La ciudad queda arrasada por todos lados y se cree que no pueda servir de mucho si se sigue combatiendo. Fuerzas ecuatorianas impiden la victoria de los españoles en el noreste peruano. *Los platenses solicitan al gobierno una mayor obligación escolar, ampliación de escuelas y construcción de estas y hospitales en las zonas más alejadas para igualar la calidad de vida en el país. *Llegan 5.000 alemanes y 1.200 irlandeses a Nueva Granada. *La flota británica obliga a marcharse a los neogranadinos de San Andrés. *Ocurre un pequeño tiroteo entre un granjero que reclama ser venezolano y un gendarme neogranadino en la Guajira. Venezuela ve de bien grado la propuesta de revisión. *El Reino Unido procrastina respecto a la propuesta granadina. EUROPA *Alemania acepta la propuesta francesa. De la misma forma Holanda firma un tratado de paz. *El gobierno conservador alemán termina por rendirse cuando los republicanos toman Köningsberg. *Los conservadores rusos acaban siendo derrotados y su territorio dividido entre Ucrania y los liberales. Los ucranianos exigen el territorio capturado. ÁFRICA *El Reino Unido instaura un protectorado sobre Darfur. *Los sanusíes rechazan tajantemente el protectorado siciliano. ASIA *El Partido Nacional Turco toma el poder en Turquía tras un golpe de estado. El gobierno actual es encarcelado y luego ejecutado por crímenes contra el pueblo. *Su líder, autoproclamado como "Bozkurt" (Lobo gris) instaura una dictadura totalitaria y nacionalista, empezando a ejercer presión sobre sus vecinos, especialmente Grecia, que declara la mobilización general. *Inestabilidad política en China, la popularidad del emperador se tambalea. *La propuesta de enviar 400.000 colonos a Australia es vista como una locura completa dado que la colonia carece de los medios para abastecerlos. Solo llegan 20.000 colonos al territorio y con problemas para establecer la agricultura en las áridas tierras. *Se produce un tiroteo entre fuerzas españolas y sulúes en filipinas. Queda demostrado que el protectorado español apoya a los rebeldes. *Armenia rechaza la propuesta del Ponto, pero deja claro que la aceptaría si el Ponto diera concesiones a Armenia sobre los puertos. *Termina la guerra ruso-japonesa con la anexión de Amuria y la instauración de un protectorado sobre Manchuria. border|25px Reino de Abisinia border|25px Confederación Alemana del Sur Política * Se comienza a fomentar una política de pangermanismo, y que hay que unificar toda Alemania bajo nuestro gobierno. Diplomacia * Tomamos una postura politica pro-Pacto de Paris y pedimos unirnos a este. ** border|25px España: '''Aceptamos por nuestra parte, sin embargo Rusia y Francia deben opinar también. ** '''Reino de Francia : '''Por nuestra parte estariamos dispuesto a aceptarlos , pero tener en cuenta que españa es el lider del Pacto (aunque se pusieron de nombre Pacto de Paris) * Dentro de nuestra política pangermanista, proponemos a Sajonia protección bajo nuestra nación, y les prometemos una autonomía política similar al caso catalán dentro del Reino de España, así mismo prometemos que nos cambiaremos el nombre a Confederación Alemana. * Secreto Pedimos a Francia y a las otras naciones del pacto de París ayuda en la unificación alemana, así mismo ofrecemos a Francia 900.000 florínes suralemanes a cambio de las zonas previamente controladas por la extinta confederación Alemana del Norte. * '''Reino de Francia : Estamos dispuestos a apoyarlos en la unificacion de Alemania , pero aun no tenemos la suficiente confianza como para vender los territorios recientemente obtenidos en la guerra con la republica Alemana Militar * Se comienza una campaña de reclutamiento militar moderado pero decente. border|25px Imperio del Brasil border|25px República de California Política y Sociedad * Se procede a la detención y enjuiciamiento de los sospechosos de perpetrar el atentado contra el mercado de San Francisco. * En Pasadena se funda el Instituto de Tecnología de California, Caltech, de capital privado. * Los Rangers de California se encargan de controlar las manifestaciones comunistas en Besbee. En la prensa se les hace ver como vagos y violentos que realizan huelga para no trabajar. * Ante la inestabilidad en china los barcos patrulla aumentan su vigilancia costera buscando balsas con inmigrantes ilegales. Economía * Surge un plan del gobierno para financiar la expansión de la industria armamentística con créditos con un 1% de interés con el fin de ampliar la producción por el aumento de la demanda para que puedan mejorar sus fábricas y contratar más personal. * Se crea un fondo estatal para la mejora y creación de infraestructura en Baja California (carreteras, caminos, ferrocarril) * Se crea la California Investments Abroad ''abierta para la inversión privada de todo individuo en las actividades económicas de California en el extranjero (Ej. las inversiones en presas en Noruega, petróleo en La Plata, compra de tierras en Centroamérica, concesiones en minas de Chile, en resumen, toda actividad californiana en el extranjero). '''Diplomacia' * Reconocemos a la recién nacida nación Maya y les proponemos un intercambio de embajadas. También les ofrecemos un acuerdo comercial que elimine aduanas y realizar cuantiosas inversiones en infraestructura (puertos, carreteras y ferrocarril) a cambio de un acuerdo de protección en caso de que México emprenda acciones hostiles contra la nación Maya. * Se firma contratos armamentísticos con ambos bandos de la guerra en Centroamérica. Se oculta a cada bando que se han firmado acuerdos con el otro. Para dar un poco el pego, no se marcan las armas para que sea imposible localizar al proveedor. * Se ofrece a España 500.000 dólares por las islas Galápagos. Además de aceptar la compra nos uniríamos como observadores al pacto de París. * Pedimos a Texas los planos de su submarino en calidad de aliados militares. * Se firma el acuerdo llegado con Nueva Granada. '''Venta de armas, instructores militares. Venta prioritaria de cobre y armas y nosotros compramos con prioridad café colombiano. Firma de la empresa ''Californian Railways ''para las obras ferroviarias además de inversiones empresariales en Nueva Granada. * Se financia la propaganda del Partido de Cascadia. A través de la frontera se exporta armamento de contrabando para su militancia y soldados veteranos californianos para adiestrarlos. '''Militar * A parte de las tropas ya posicionadas en la frontera con México se posicionan 20.000 más a lo largo de toda la frontera en posiciones defensivas. * Finaliza el primer tramo de construcción de barcos de guerra (10 en total, falta el segundo tramo de otros 10) que se flotan a principios de marzo. * Si Texas nos cede los planos de su submarino comenzarán las obras para la construcción de dos submarinos que de empezar ya estarán listos para finales de 1918. * Confidencial border|25px Federación de las Carolinas border|25px República de Chile border|25px Imperio de China border|25px Reino de Dinamarca *Continuamos reforzando nuestra capacidad militar. *Seguimos aprovechando los pocos lugares verdes que existen en Groenlandia para realizar excavaciones mineras. *También incitamos a la población a poblar todas nuestras posesiones de ultramar, así como también incentivar a la explotación de los recursos de las mismas para hacer crecer el comercio interior y exterior. *Seguimos solicitando a Rusia la creación de un acuerdo comercial entre nuestros dos países. **border|25px Imperio Ruso: Aceptamos el acuerdo comercial. *Al mismo tiempo, se buscará abrir rutas comerciales con Polonia y con los Países Bálticos, con el objetivo de conseguir nuevos aliados en la región. *Seguimos construyendo nuevas vías ferroviarias y creamos nuevas empresas en las ciudades más importantes del país. *Así mismo, seguimos construyendo más puertos en nuestras costas. *Continuamos impulsando la industria pesquera con la creación de cooperativas, mercados pesqueros de gran escala y empresas exportadoras de pescado. *Uno de nuestros ingenieros, Hans Kristoff, acaba de fabricar una máquina capaz de enviar señales de radio a través de ondas; se espera que los próximos experimentos tengan éxito. border|25px Reino de las Españas POLÍTICA * Mismas políticas del año pasado. DIPLOMACIA * Se envía una carta a su excelencia el presidente de Chile, en el que llamamos a la retirada chilena de Chiloé y Antofagasta. ¿En serio quieren derramar sangre de manera innecesaria, una guerra que se puede evitar? Nos defenderemos si es necesario, pero, como naciones históricamente unidas, pedimos que se lo piensen dos veces y que firmen un statu quo ante-bellum para evitar muertes innecesarias en ambos bandos. * (Secreto) '''En caso de que Chile rechaze y opte por la estúpida decisión de continuar su conquista y no firmar la paz en el próximo turno, pedimos a La Plata que se nos una en la guerra a cambio de duplicar el número de oficiales españoles y se les dará acceso al mar a través de territorio chileno ocupado, además de un submarino regalado para que tengan capacidad submarina antes de lo previsto. * '''La Plata: Si se nos proporciona el submarino y sus planos (para ser capaces de entender su funcionamiento y mantenerlo) ahora mismo, actuaremos al instante en caso de guerra y así poder usar el submarino en contra de Chile. El resto no tenemos problemas en esperar. Además, se le ofrece alojar sus navíos y buques en nuestros puertos al igual que los marinos, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, marines platenses harán una visita e inspección a los llegados :* España: '''Aceptamos su propuesta. * Mandamos embajador a Apalachia. * Se aconseja a Tejas, en el marco de la comisión hispano-texana, que su marina siga el estilo de la Jeune École francesa. * Aceptamos la entrega de la ciudad de Guayaquil a Ecuador si cesan el apoyo a las ratas de la insurgencia peruana. '''SOCIAL * Se recapacita y se establece el objetivo en mandar 20.000 colonos más a Australia. * Se fundará la ciudad de Gálvez (Darwin en NLT) en el norte de Australia. Se suministra lo necesario para la sustentación de la ciudad. * Como respuesta a la solicitud de un informe por parte de Cataluña, disponen de: # Parlamento propio y se deciden asuntos en su región a excepción de lo militar (fuera de lo relacionado con la Guardia Real Catalana) # Como mencionado anteriormente, milicia regional. # Cierta libertad económica donde deciden si comerciar o no con países aliados. ECONOMÍA * Misma política económica del año pasado. MILITAR * Guerra de agresión chilena: # Se ordena a la Escuadra del Pacífico abandonar Guayaquil rumbo a Valparaíso para el bombardeo de esta para presionar a Chile a terminar esta guerra. # Se unen a la Escuadra del Pacífico (2 acorazados, 2 cruceros acorazados, 4 cruceros protegidos, y 2 submarinos) 3 cruceros de batalla clase Estelar, el acorazado Pelayo y otros 3 submarinos. # El resto pa la administración. * Se ordena a las trochas en Perú el bombardeo desde las murallas de las posiciones enemigas con artillería con munición experimental, que al estallar libera gas cloro sobre las líneas enemigas. * Se equipa a todas las tropas en Perú con máscaras anti-gas investigadas en los turnos pasados por si hubiera algun error inesperado con la artillería. Se asegurará que se abastezcan a las líneas en el frente con las máscaras. * Se envían 20 batallones de cazadores expedicionarios con 9.000 unidades de repelente contra mosquitos a Mindanao y Sulú, donde desembarcarán en Dávao y Joló (la ciudad), en esta última contarán con el apoyo de 20 lanchas cañoneras. A partir de ahí se separarán en 5 columnas que se centrarán en establecer posiciones e ir avanzando poco a poco. * Se comienza la construcción de los clase Itúrbide para México. * Se abren 5 nuevos cuarteles de la Guardia Civil en Filipinas, 2 en Luzón, 2 en Visayas y 1 en Mindanao. border|25px Reino Autónomo del Perú border|25px Mancomunidad de Cataluña Económico y Política Interior: Tras los informes dados por el gobierno, se pide permiso al gobierno central de poder participar activamente en el juego económico internacional, creando un banco autonómico propio. Se aprueban varias leyes para facilitar el traslado de empresarios e industrias a la región, bajando las tarifas. Militar: Se empieza a entrenar la milicia regional, pero se ordena no intervenir temporalmente en las guerras actuales en las que España está participando. border|25px Reino de Francia Politica * Se forma la Entente de Paris un pacto comercial que a Diferencia de Pacto de Paris solo se dedicara a funcionara como un pacto comercial sin ningun proposito belico * Se envian un diplomatico a Persia buscando mejorar relaciones con esta Nacion * Se continua con la propaganda Pro-Monarquista Economia * Se inicia la produccion del nuevo medicamento desarrollado el cual estara controlado su produccion directamente por el gobierno (La administracion sabe cual es) * Se continua con el programa de trabajo para apoyar a la reduccion del desempleo dentro de la metropoli * Se inicia la reparacion de los territorios Alemanes capturados * Se invertira en el desarrollo de infraestructura comunicativa (Vias ferroviarias , caminos , muelles ,etc) en las colonias Militar * Se continua impulsando la produccion militar * Se enviaran fuerzas metropolitanas a vigilar los nuevos territorios Alemanes para evitar alguna clase de revuelta * Se inicia la modernizacion del las fuerzas terrestres francesas metropolitanas * Se continua con el envio de tropas y suministros hacia marruecos * Se continua con la supresion de los rebeldes marroquies border|25px Reino de la Patagonia border|25px Federación de Italia border|25px República de La Plata Política: * Se finaliza la construcción de la estatua de Julio A. Roca. * Secreto Se continúa con la investigación, caza y captura de corruptos de los años anteriores, las mismas que hizo Julio A. Roca, y apropiarse de todos sus bienes y ser condenados a muerte. Gendarmería se une a la búsqueda. * Se hará una inversión a la universidad de Buenos Aires en busca del desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías científicas (sólo se le asignará el 30% de su desarrollo) y educación de los estudiantes. * Respecto a las importantes opiniones de nuestros ciudadanos, se tomarán las siguientes medidas: :* Se creará el Ministerio de Educación, Cultura, Ciencia y Tecnología (abreviado ME) que se encargará de los temas mencionados en su nombre, asegurará la educación integral, permanente y de calidad, registro de los profesionales de la educación, ciencia y tecnología, creación de planes de estudio para todo el país, etcétera, al alcance de todos los habitantes del país. Su sede estará en Buenos Aires. ::* Se iniciará la construcción de nuevas escuelas en todas las provincias y zonas alejadas, y se hará una revisión y mejoramiento de las ya establecidas previamente. :* Se creará el Ministerio de Salud (abreviado MSAL), que se encargará de atender las cuestiones de salud de la nación, como, por ejemplo, las cuestiones de epidemiología, campañas de vacunación, control sanitario de las fronteras, registro de los profesionales de la salud y el banco de drogas, entre otras. Su sede estará en Buenos Aires. ::* Se iniciará la construcción de nuevos hospitales en todas las provincias y zonas alejadas, y se hará una revisión y mejoramiento de las ya establecidas previamente. * Se comienza la construcción de una fábrica de armamento militar. Producción y economía: * Se continúa la investigación del desarrollo armamentístico. * Se retomarán las inversiones a la industria nacional minera, agricultora y siderúrgica. Y se explotarán las minas de carbón halladas hace tiempo en la frontera patagona-platense, no obstante, el 35% de ellas se subastarán a empresas privadas. Diplomacia: * Se le ofrece a California invertir en nuestra industria petrolífera. ** border|25px Aceptamos la oferta. A principios de año las empresas californianas desembarcarán en La Plata y comenzará a fluir capital. * Se le propone a Francia comprarle: 300 Canon de 75 mm modèle 1897 por 7.500 pesos platenses, sus instructores por 1.500 pesos platenses y la licencia de las balas por 30.000 pesos platenses (acordado con el jugador previamente). * Reino de Francia : 'Se acepta la propuesta * Se le propone a UK la compra de su maquinaria y conocimientos medicinales –en pesos platenses–. 'administración. Militar: * Se iniciará la construcción de 5 cruceros acorazados Clase Giuseppe Garibaldi y 15 buques torpederos en los Astilleros Alianza S.A. resto lo verá administración. border|25px República de Luisiana border|25px Imperio de Manchuria border|25px República Mexicana Econmía *Para poder potenciar la capacidad de nuestra nación intentaremos comprar equipo tecnológico para la industria agraria a Reino unido. *Se impulsara a la llegada de extranjeros con un alto nivel de Cualificación académica. Con este énfasis se promueve la creación del Permiso Osuna (Por el secretario de educación) Este permiso otorgara a los profesores y licenciados obtener permisos para la estadía en México y facilidades para solventar sus gastos a cambio de laborar rápidamente en las escuelas del país. *Comenzaremos la inversión a para la reconstrucción de la flota mercante mexicana *Se hace efectiva finalmente a la reforma agraria en la que las tierras ejidales serían devueltas campesinos como quedo plasmado en el de San Luis. *Después de la reconstrucción de las ciudades norteñas se impulsara también la creación de empresas manufactureras. *Con la rehabilitación de los puertos veracruzanos y en el sur de Tampico comenzamos a retomar nuestra presencia en el Golfo de México Política y sociedad *Se realizan las elecciones de 1917 en Octubre contendiendo por la presidencia Felipe Adolfo de la Huerta Marcor y Venustiano Carranza. Los resultados de las elecciones lanzan como ganador a De la Huerta por un 56% de Votos. *Entre sus primeros ordenes el presidente Adolfo propone una nueva ley anti corrupción aumentando las penas desde 15 años hasta pena de muerte según sea el cargo del que comete la falta. *Se abre las puertas a refugiados de California y Texas para asentarse en alguna zona del norte del país Diplomacia *Mandamos una carta a España pidiéndole que cierre tratos con la bárbara nación texana asegurando que el hecho de que Texas incluya dicha nación entre sus aliados solo es prueba de que le interesan más sus intereses militares y económicos que un verdadero sentimiento de Pan-hispanidad. *Se envían una embajada a la república Maya y Centroamericana para comenzar relaciones. *Llamamos a Venezuela y nueva Granada para comenzar un acuerdo de comercio que libre nuestras exportaciones entre nosotros de aranceles y trabas para el intercambio comercial. *Mandamos un embajador a Japón y China para comenzar relaciones. Diplomáticas con dichas naciones así como acuerdos de intercambio comercial. Militar *Enviamos un grupo de 5 mil hombres hacia el noreste de Durango para sitiar a las fuerzas Villsitas en el estado. *Un grupo de 10 mil hombres armados con metralletas ser enviado desde Sinaloa para intentar recuperar el norte del estado *Finalmente 2 divisiones del ejercito de Chihuahua hacia Arivechi y después dirigiéndose a Baviácora *La estrategia es simple privar a los guerrilleros de toda clase de suministro por lo que los batallones enviados tendrán la orden de confiscar y de ser necesario deshacerse de todo tipo de suministro que sea enviado a los rebeldes. Siempre respetando a la población. *Se lanza una fuerte campaña contra los villistas donde se les pone como perturbadores de la paz y responsables de que el Nororiente siga estando en estado de guerra. *Se tratara de aislar a la población civil totalmente de los guerrilleros *Se dirige tropas a la frontera Sonorense para evitar cualquier escape a California border|25px Reino de Noruega * lo siempre con las colonias industrializacion etc * sobre los ferrocariles se prioriza que conecten con campos de cultivo minas bosques donde se extraee cantidad considerable de madera y cultivos negocio que apoye la construccion se le daran impuestos bajos segun su ayuda * se busca seguir apoyando el crecimiento de la Empresa Noruega para Asia y la de Africa en estas 2 se le dan permisos para construir factorias en sus respectivos continentes de operacion sebusca entrenar interpretas y reclutar a quines nos sirvan tambien se les da permiso se consreuir establecimientos asi como en Andamar y Bioko y anobon respectivamente * se manda una mision diplomatica a Rusia 'ofreciendole un tratado comercial igualmente a '''Napoles,Ponto ' ** border|25px Imperio Ruso: Aceptamos el acuerdo comercial. * se habla con 'China para establecer formalmente una embajada en su pais y mejorar relaciones '''estamos muy inteesados en aumentar el comercio lo mismo con Japon * se vuelve a ofrecer a '''TEXAS,CALIFORNIA(con lo de la fabrica de la colt ya acordado)y FRANCIA ' permisos para construir centrales hidroelectricas y explorar zonas para ver si hay carbon y explotarlo(se buscara que no dañen las areas de exploracion a terceros tanto)asi como si o desean un tratado para venderles cobre y azufre tambien para instalar fabricas de maquinaria se daran beneficios bajoa impuestoa un poco de ayuda estatal segun como ande el estado de dinero a cambio de que usen mano de obra noruega se respeten sus derechos como trabajadores asi como vender el carbon y la maquinaria en noruega (aunque sea la mitad como minimo) ** border|25px La fábrica Colt se instalará este mismo año con buenas expectativas. Así mismo tenemos interés en la inversión en energía hidroeléctrica y se ofrecen ingenieros californianos para las obras y planos. La inversión realizada por California será el equivalente al 80% del total necesario lo que nos otorgará el 80% de los derechos. ** Aceptamos los ingenieros se piden sean noruegos el gobierno se encargara del 40% y que solo inviertan el 60% ** border|25px 60% es aceptable. Pedimos que ingenieros californianos trabajen junto a los noruegos en el proyecto para aprender de la gran y avanzada ingeniería noruega. ** se acepta '''Reino de Francia : '''Aceptamos la propuesta * se le ofrece a '''España la compra de Saba por 100mil coronas(esto viene a cuenta de la reserva noruega) * se le pide a la administracion que me diga como andan las cosas en las colonias y mis exploraciones * se termina este año el crucero se botara el que viene se llamara el loki(lleva en construccion desde 1912) border|25px Federación de Nueva Granada border|25px República del Paraguay * Continúan las políticas sociales del año pasado. No se tiene temor a aumentar el gasto público para contratar burocracia más adecuada. * En la misma línea, se funda la Escuela de Gobierno, donde se capacitará administradores públicos. * El resultado del censo emite como total 2.059.000 habitantes, Lamentablemente el 48% de la población aún es analfabeta. El Gobierno se compromete a mejorar la educación en general. * Diplomacia: A Francia '''se le plantea la compra de 3.000 fusiles y sus respectivas municiones por 14.000 pesos paraguayos. Además se plantea entrar a su acuerdo comercial y por último, pedimos que profesores en administración vengan a hacer clases en la nueva Escuela de Gobierno, donde tendrán sueldos de lujo. * '''Reino de Francia : '''Se acepta la propuesta y estamos felices de admitirlo en la Entente de Paris border|25px República del Ponto border|25px Imperio Ruso '''Política *Se comienza el proceso de reconstrucción, se hace especial énfasis en que Moscú y otras ciudades principales, debe ser una ciudad moderna, con metro y un plan urbanístico. *Se extiende la obligación de revisoría a la iglesia ortodoxa. *Se han celebrado las segundas elecciones legislativas rusas, consolidándose un bipartidismo entre el конституционная партия (Partido constitucional) y el либеральная партия (Partido Liberal), se eligió por dos tercios a Gueorgui Lvov, existen rumores de que fueron eliminados los grupos más radicales del partido liberal, como condición del acuerdo. *En un hecho histórico la duma imperial hace un juicio político a Aleksándrovich Románov, por su insubordinación al estado ruso. Así mismo, son juzgados y condenados con este, importantes partes de la nobleza rusa caída en desgracia. *Se mantiene el estado de economía de guerra, para poder organizar su desmovilización. *Se presenta un proyecto de ley, para formalizar la posibilidad de que las mujeres hereden el trono zarista, basados en el derecho de hecho (la existencia de zarinas como jefes de facto en la historia). *Se inicia el programa de educación, para disminuir el analfabetismo y aumentan las matrículas y graduados en técnica y profesiones. Así mismo, en la creación de un sistema sanitario. *Para mejorar la tenencia de presos, se declara que todos los presos purgaran sus penas en colonias penales en Siberia. Economía *Se lanza una política económica integral, para organizar la política y leyes de expansión económica. *Se divide el programa de modernización en ligera y pesada. Donde, se busca incentivar la ampliación de la industria pesada, por la necesidad del consumo interno, y la industria ligera a parte del consumo nacional hacia la exportación. Se busca que tenga una mayor velocidad de crecimiento que el sector primario. *Se amplía el programa de modernización agrícola, ampliando la integración y conversión hacia un sistema agroindustrial. Y la ampliación del comercio de maquinaria y otros componentes de tecnificación. *Se amplía el programa de colonización de Siberia y Alaska, con ampliación de la red de mercados mineros, Así como el aumento de la fundación de compañías mineras, ferroviarias y comerciales. *Se crea el programa de infraestructura y electrificación, donde se incentivara el proceso de creación de vías de comunicación y de servicios públicos, en especial en estos últimos la electrificación del país. *El banco imperial ruso respaldara sus emisiones en exclusivamente en bonos del tesoro ruso. Así mismo disminuye las tasas de interés. También, se amplía el uso de transacciones financieras en los mercados primario y secundario. Diplomacia *Se firma el acuerdo fronterizo con Ucrania, buscamos un acuerdo de libre comercio. *Apoyamos a Grecia y a Ponto ante la agresividad del nuevo gobierno turco. (Secreto): pedimos a Georgia que autorice el paso de tropas rusas en caso de una agresión turca a esta o nuestros aliados. *Buscamos un acuerdo comercial con Austria. *Buscamos un tratado de libre comercio y de cooperación con la republica Alemana. *Buscamos ampliar nuestra cooperación con Francia y España. Militar *La información es clasificada: *Se implementa sistema de rotación permanente, en el cual cada 4 años el personal reserva tendrá que integrarse al servicio, esto con el fin de no perder capacidad. El ejército contara con un personal activo de 3.000.000 millones. *Iniciamos una reorganización industrial, para intercambiar la propiedad de empresas comerciales, para consolidar el holding de industria militar, buscamos ampliar s capacidad de producción, para satisfacer la demanda nacional. *Aplicamos el sistema de rotación permanente al resto de las fuerzas armadas. *Se continúa con la creación de los centros especializados de las distintas fuerzas armadas. Y de las academias militares necesarias border|25px Reino de las Dos Sicilias border|25px República de Texas 'Política y sociedad: ' *A sugerencia del Ministro de Interior, Sam Rayburn, se crea la Settlement Comission of the Rockies and Great Plains. Una agencia gubernamental para el estudio del terreno al noroeste de Texas y su debida colonización. **Bajo protección de los Rangers, la colaboración de la Universidad de Austin y San Antonio y el amparo del gobierno, comienza en marzo de este año un estudio de la situación de las tierras de las Rocosas y las Grandes Llanuras, con especial énfasis en la productividad de las tierras, a quienes pertenecen estas, si se están aprovechando, los acuíferos existentes, la comunicación con el resto del país y si los ríos de la cuenca del Arkansas son aprovechables para la energía hidroeléctrica. *El estado texano promociona el alistamiento de voluntarios para luchar contra la República de Nueva África. Unos 350 nuevos soldados marchan hacia los puertos de Florida Occidental, mientras los heridos vuelven. *Se funda la Universidad Oscar B. Colquitt, en la ciudad texana de El Paso. 'Economía: ' *El estado empieza a comprar tierra en los condados más al oeste, en la región del Llano Estacado, el Valle de San Luis y la cuenca del Río Arkansas donde esperaba poder revenderlas a familias pequeñas o empresas que hagan de estas tierras un lugar productivo. *El puerto de Freeport es objeto de una serie de inversiones estatales para convertirlo en una puerto de relevancia. *Proponemos aumentar la venta de armas de fuego a Luisiana, especialmente ametralladoras fijas y armas pequeñas. 'Diplomacia: ' *Se reconoce formalmente a la República de Centroamérica y al Estado Maya como estados soberanos. *Le ofrecemos al Estado Maya la posibilidad de hacerles un descuento en la venta de armas y equipamiento militar, además de apoyo económico, si exentan la mercancía texana de impuestos y permiten establecerse en sus tierras a la Texan Fruit Company. 'Militar: ' *Se bota en el puerto de Corpus Christi el primer modelo texano de submarino, basado en el modelo de Isaac Peralta. Categoría:Vientos de Hierro Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos